


The Broken Tomb.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post Tomb Of The Cybermen. AU as hell. RP fic. Calls Victoria 'Vicky' as it is AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Tomb.

Kaftan had been sat staring at the tomb where her last lover had left her. She had seen her lovers die many times before and yet, somehow, it felt worse that Victoria had lived to leave her behind.   
She had found herself unable, and unwilling, to move, a slow and steady stream of tears coursing over her cheeks, creating a shallow pool in the sand at her feet. She didn't hear the humming sound off in the distance or hear the sound of footsteps until she was beside her.

"Oh now really. I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

The cut glass English voice said. Kaftan's back had straightened a little as she made a, somewhat dignified, attempt at regaining a little dignity. She had still not taken her eyes off the tomb, strangely nervous that the voice she was hearing would prove to be only in her mind. 

"If that was true... I'd never have let you go."  
"Oh really. Well I'll just have to whip you back into shape again won't I. Get up, turn round and face me."  
A soft sigh was the only reaction Kaftan registered for a few moments, her second sigh turning into a low wince as she straightened up, she had turned slowly, half hoping and half nervous. Victoria stood before her with a slight smirk on her face.

"Missed you Kaffy."

She said her voice soft and tender for a few moments showing her love for this woman before it returned to its commanding tones.

"Now...kneel."  
"Kaffy? Mistress?"

Kaftan's responding smile was the first honest one since they last met... in the tomb. She had moved slowly to do as she was told, barely hiding a second wince.  
"At least you remember your proper place in life."

Victoria teased.

"Now....hmmmm do you want your Mistress to touch you?"  
"If it pleases you... Mistress."

Kaftan's reply was slightly shy, timid even. Vicky smiled and stroked Kaftan's face.

"What pleases me is using you like a play thing…"  
Kaftan had shivered a little, accepting her fate even if she was a little... unsure. 

"Yes, Mistress."   
Vicky smiled down at Kaftan.

"Hmmm to heel my little play thing crawl alongside me like a good little pet. I know a secret way into the Tomb and once inside...playtime will really start."

She beckoned for Kaftan to follow her. Kaftan had followed slowly, still seemingly weak and exhausted. She would never tell Victoria but lately she hadn't exactly been well, she hadn't exactly been well since the end of the tomb trip.   
"Good little pet."

Vicky said as she led her into the Tomb and into the main hall. Vicky sat down at the table and looked at the still kneeling Kaftan.

"Hmmm what to make you do first..."  
Kaftan attempted to shrug, instead collapsing forward a little, unable to stop her choking breaths. Vicky squeaked. 

"My Pet...my beloved little pet are you okay?"

Genuine concern showed in Vicky's voice as she knelt down beside Kaftan. Kaftan had struggled to sit up a little, only able to remain sat upright due to her death-grip on a nearby wall. 

"Call... India."

She had all but thrown a small card at Victoria, her eyes sliding closed as she slumped against the wall. Victoria had quickly pulled out the communication device The Doctor had given her and called the frequency noted on the card that Kaftan had given her. The answer was quick, India's voice gentle. 

"Hello?"  
"Hello"

Vicky said.

"Can you please come quick...somethings wrong with Kaftan…"   
"You at the tomb?"  
"Yes come quickly…"  
"On my way."  
Vicky waited anxiously for this person called India to arrive. India soon arrived, her voice gentle. 

"How long has she been like this?"  
"I don't know...I only just returned here....and she was a little off colour when I met her...I don't know how long she has been ill before that."  
"Was she coughing?"  
Vicky nodded.   
"Ah... that explains a lot."

India moved to kneel beside the woman, her touch gentle against Kaftan's neck. 

"Well, she's still alive."

She moved to stroke Kaftan's cheek gently, her voice soft. 

"You might want to look away."  
"What are you going to do!"

Vicky demanded.   
"Save her life."  
"Why do I need to look away?"

Vicky asked.   
"She tends to get a little... timid... after... at least if you don't see it she might talk to you."  
"Okay"

Vicky conceded and turned away. India got to work, smiling slightly when Kaftan finally coughed up the thing blocking her throat, gently nestling the girl into a corner, propping her up before moving to check her over. She smiled again when Kaftan's eyes opened slowly. 

"Okay... she's back."  
Vicky turned back around.   
"Think you can take it from here..."

India murmured, making to leave.  
"I think so...."

Vicky said, walking over to Kaftan and wrapping her arms around her. Kaftan had snuffled weakly, nestling into Victoria a little, her voice muffled and a little weaker than usual. 

"Thank you..."   
"My precious little Pet"

Vicky purred rubbing Kaftan's back.   
"I'm sorry I scared you Mistress."  
"Ssssh little pet…"

Vicky said stroking her hair. Kaftan mewed weakly. Once Vicky was sure India was gone she began undoing Kaftan's clothing. Kaftan mewed softly.   
"Are you strong enough to play?"

Vicky asked.  
"As long as it's not too... rough... yes?"  
"I'll be gentle."  
"Thank you, Mistress."  
Vicky smiled and kissed Kaftan's throat. Kaftan purred softly.  
"How much energy do you have my pet?"

Vicky asked.  
"Not much... why?"  
"Because...."

Vicky said unclipping her own dress and letting it fall leaving her naked.

"I was wondering if you'd like to Dance with your mistress..."  
Kaftan smiled softly. 

"I could try..."  
Vicky stood up and held her hand out to Kaftan.

"Dance with me sweetling…"  
Kaftan smiled and stood up, taking Victoria's hand gently. Vicky wrapped her other arm around Kaftan's waist holding her naked body close to hers and began to dance with her. Kaftan purred and relaxed slightly. Vicky smiled as they danced.

"I wonder if India would like to help me lick you all over from head to toe…"  
"You... like that idea?"  
"I do."  
"We could ask."  
"Go fetch her pet...but don't tell her why your bringing her back."

Vicky instructed before kissing Kaftan. Kaftan responded tenderly before leaving. Soon enough she returned with India.   
"Hello again India"

Vicky purred silkily while indicating for Kaftan to sit down in a chair.

"I'm sure your wondering why I've asked you back…"

Vicky said as she put her arms around India. India had smiled as she replied.   
"A little... yes."

Kaftan smiled as she settled into her seat. Vicky made purring noises and kissed India and fondle her.

"Do you not think you'd feel more comfortable if you got naked like me and Kaftan?"

She purred in her ear.   
"I... guess?"

India admitted weakly. Vicky smiled and began to undress India.

"Don't be afraid I don't bite....at least not hard and without permission… I asked you to come back because I want to share my pet with you...how would you feel about joining me in licking Kaftan all over from head to toe?"   
"A...Are you sure?"  
"Oh...very sure…"

Vicky said as she removed the last of India's clothing.

"Very, very, very sure…."  
India smiled slightly, half-shrugging. 

"Then yes, I'd very much enjoy that."  
Vicky smiled and took a step, beckoning for Kaftan to come and stand in-between them. Kaftan stood and came closer slowly. Once Kaftan was stood in-between them Vicky looked over at India expectantly.

"Guests first..."

She purred. India had smiled shyly, lowering her lips and tongue to Kaftan's shoulder slowly. Vicky smiled as she watched India beginning to lick Kaftan's body. She soon joined in with her tongue also starting at Kaftan's shoulder and neck area. Kaftan's breathing had hitched a little, drawing a slight smile from India. Vicky smiled to0, but at India not at Kaftan, and continued to lick her way down her 'pets' body. India smiled softly and mirrored her moves, drawing further mews from Kaftan. Vicky smiled back and began twirling her tongue around Kaftan's left nipple. All the while flashing India flirty 'come hither' looks with her eyes. India had shaken her head, concentrating solely on Kaftan. Vicky gave India puppy dog eyes. India still shook her head, only moving closer when Kaftan gave her a gentle nudge. Vicky stopped licking.

"Kaftan, please my dear, dear pet...leave us alone for a little while...I need to talk to India."  
Kaftan remained silent, only speaking when she was sure India was unaware what she meant. 

"Be gentle, she's... nervous that's all."  
Vicky nodded and waved a hand in Kaftan's direction in dismissive way though she gave her a loving smile. Kaftan sighed and left. Vicky smiled sweetly at India. India remained silent, simply waiting. Vicky beckoned her over.

"Please come to me sweetie...I won't bite."

She said softly and lovingly.

"I Just want to get to know you better."  
India hesitated before coming closer, still obviously shy. Vicky smiled at her softly.

"Baby girl your gorgeous. I'm going to kiss you...please don't be afraid...I'm not going to hurt such a pretty little girl."

Vicky said and lent slowly towards India. India whimpered slightly but remained still. Vicky kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Why are you scared of me?"

She asked softly in a sad voice.   
"I've never... been with someone besides Kaftan."  
Vicky smiled.

"I'll be so so so gentle with you...I don't hurt any girls I ever sleep with...I know I may seem to mistreat Kaftan...but only because we both like it like that in our relationship...but hunny I'm a pleaser...I get off on making my girls feel satisfied...and I really want to satisfy you."  
India whimpered softly. 

"You promise?"  
"I promise…"

Vicky said bringing India into an embrace. India sighed and relaxed.   
"Can I explore your gorgeous body with my tongue?"

Vicky asked.   
"I... If you'd like?"  
Vicky smiled and began to gently lick India all over. India mewed softly. Vicky licked India from head to toe and back again before kissing her.

"Oh baby girl you are so beautiful...I must have you."  
India gasped into the kiss weakly.  
"Please...please I'm begging…"

Vicky mewed softly.

"Let me have you...please…"   
"W... What about Kaftan?"  
"She knows I want you and gave permission. If you want to we can call her back and ask her?"  
"No... if she agreed."  
"We can make love to each other?"  
"I suppose it's only fair."  
Vicky smiled and kissed India before helping her up on to the table and following her up onto it. India blushed shyly.   
"How do you want to do this? I'll do whatever you want?"  
"I... don't know. I've only ever had... tongues."  
"Well then I'll tip your velvet…"  
"Are you... sure?"  
Vicky nodded.   
"O... Okay."  
Vicky smiled and started kissing her way down India's body starting at her forehead. India gasped and mewed. Vicky smiled as she descended down India's amazing body, down past her breasts and over her flat stomach. India mewed again softly. Vicky got to her waist.   
"Ready?"

Vicky purred, punctuating the question with a soft blow on India's clit.   
"Yes."  
Vicky smiled and gently flicked her tongue gently over India's clit. India mewed softly. Vicky purred and licked a little harder. As she was doing so she clicked her fingers loudly. The signal for Kaftan to come to her mistress, she wanted Kaftan here so as to keep India calm and also because it turned her on to have Kaftan here. Kaftan came as she was called, noting how calm India was. Vicky looked over at Kaftan and smiled warmly her eyes full of love, lust and mischief, as she continued to lick India's clit. Kaftan smiled just as warmly, enjoying each and every mewl from India. Vicky beckoned Kaftan over indicating for her to kneel behind her. Kaftan moved to do just that. Vicky broke off briefly from India to turn around and kiss Kaftan.

"Lick me while I lick India..."

She purred and hitched herself up a bit higher on her knees so as to allow Kaftan access to her clit. Kaftan nodded and slid into place. Vicky smiled and as she continued to lick India's clit she waited eagerly for the feel of Kaftan's tongue on her clit. India was close even as Kaftan settled to her pace, licking gently but firmly. Vicky smiled up at India and shivered as she felt Kaftan's tongue touch her clit.

"Baby you are so sexy."

She said to India. Turning to look at Kaftan briefly.

"Hunny your tongue is incredible!"  
Both women blushed.   
"When you come India you so need to slip down and join Kaftan. I need to have both your tongues in me at once."   
India gasped but nodded, finally coming apart before slipping to her knees and settling beside Kaftan to pleasure Victoria. Vicky mewled wantonly at the feel of two sexy woman sticking their tongues into her pussy and rubbing them against her clit. Both women continued licking. Vicky squealed as she felt the amazing sensations of two experienced woman licking her. Both women upped their speed. Vicky's body clenched and she came apart.  
“My girls…”  
Her voice was tender even as she moved to kiss each girl in turn.   
“Let’s go home.”


End file.
